


【复联日常】热辣海滩（上）

by isolatedforce



Series: 复联日常 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 时间线接众人齐力打败了紫薯精后，所有复仇者们都过上了放飞自我的生活。1.全员存活，恶搞向，关于复联大厦的和谐生活。2.A4盾冬结局接我改写的，即回来的是豆芽，戒指是打给Bucky的婚戒，具体点【一件傻事】3.带【复联日常】标题的都属于本系列，关于全员宠摩小根顺便谈谈恋爱的故事。4.盾冬、锤基、幻红、铁椒、绿寡、小蜘蛛和小摩根亲情向，tag只打每章提及的CP5.本章关于复联集体海边度假，沙雕向，逻辑死，有微量冬寡师徒情提及





	【复联日常】热辣海滩（上）

1.  
在一切走上正轨之后。

2.  
纽约最近冒出来个新锐设计师，专门设计泳衣那种，线条简约又独特，用色活泼又大胆，姑娘们都爱到不行，蹲着发售的点让Vision和Friday帮忙每款都抢了件回来。

 

明明才六月份，天气已经热得满大街都开始穿超短裙了。以前世界级杀手为代表的懒货们在客厅里搞了个超大的海洋球池，年纪加起来超过两千五百岁的超级士兵和奥丁双子……窝在池子里抱着西瓜挖着冰激凌喝着可乐沉迷电视人手一只switch，当Bucky和Loki两个人沉迷《Overcooked》（即分手厨房）后，为了防止真·分手，分组就变成了黑发绿眼组和金发大胸组。Bucky和Loki在吃吃吃上迅速建立起来的友情又迅速在游戏上消失无踪，尤其当Bucky翘首期盼等肉传过来而传送带上转过来了个打火器的时候愤怒达到了顶峰。  
Bucky抓起海洋球就开始和Loki互砸，金发大胸组紧随其后加入战局，场面控制不住了。

才带着Pepper和Morgan度假回来的Tony看到自己在埃及订的手工沙发都给扔在楼下的时候鼻子都要被这帮吃他的用他的住他的还要成天捣乱的小兔崽子中兔崽子老兔崽子们气歪了。  
刚推开门的时候他还正好被Thor的无差别攻击打了个正着。  
他还没来得及开口，Morgan已经欢呼一声撒开她爹的手就冲过去闭眼一跳，被她最爱的Bucky哥哥和Loki教母接了个满怀，一人抓一只手问Morgan你帮谁。  
Morgan没有接收到老爸疯狂发送的结束指令，甜蜜蜜地做起了两方间谍，看哪边占了上风就去拖后腿，把本来就很失控的场面搞得更失控。  
……Stark家出了个叛徒。

五个幼稚鬼在暴怒的Tony面前乖乖装死，虚心认错死不悔改，一心想保住他们的超舒服超好玩的秘密基地。面对外面的酷暑天气和自家宝贝扑闪扑闪的眼睛，尤其是池子里还被加入了吸热材料，加上Bucky主动贡献自己的金属臂降温和Loki拿出的仙宫佳酿后，在割地赔款面前没抗住的Tony真香了。

等到Sam回来看见五个人玩得乐不思蜀还把他藏在房间冰箱里的限量版珍藏口味冰激凌给吃光的时候——翅膀都气歪了——自从他接了盾以后——打击犯罪拯救世界还是其次毕竟这事他之前也在干，但是这种40度+的天气天天要他不是穿着西装就是穿着紧身服去开会——人干事啊！热死个鹰了啊！而这群人！！！  
今天的Sam是一只不快乐的小鸟。

面对满屏的我好热我好热我好热打起来打起来打起来，加上最近又没忍住把人家设计师的款全剁手了但是没机会穿，娘子军们商量了一下，觉得是时候搞一次复联团建了。

目标——黄金海岸。

3.  
阳光、沙滩、海水、棕榈林。  
想想都很美好，但是在出发之前，最重要的当然是先搭配好衣服。

Carol和银河护卫队们都被叫了回来，已经在返程的路上，瓦坎达国王陛下也回消息带着他妹妹直接沙滩见，复联大厦里的姑娘们决定先把泳衣给挑了，于是她们抓来了公认的审美满分的好闺蜜Bucky。  
帮Mantis选了热带印花抹胸吊带泳衣，帮Wanda选了波点吊带连体泳衣，帮Carol选了黑白束腰分体泳衣……最后发现还买多了一件。  
知心大姐姐Natasha是最后选的那个人，摆在她面前的是肉粉色裙摆分体款和黑白格纹深V比基尼。  
毫无疑问，还有谁能比美艳的Natasha更适合格纹、深V、比基尼呢？  
“我的好教官不记得了，”Natasha挑眉，“但我可还记着他害得我不能穿比基尼的仇。”  
“我只记得你很美，”Bucky用俄语说道，“我在你心上烙下千吻，Nat，你很美。”

事实证明，会说话是多么重要。  
不过死罪可免活罪逃不了——那件被挑剩下来的肉粉色泳裤就是他的了。  
当然了，冬日战士的体重可不是吃素吃出来的，尺寸肯定是要改的，送到裁缝那前Natasha还本着朋友爱好心地又下单了一条一起送去加到特大码。  
情侣同款，天经地义，一个都跑不了。

4.  
本次团建名单：  
地球组：Steve、Bucky、Thor、Loki、Tony、Pepper、Bruce、Natasha、Clint、Sam、Vision、Wanda、James（战争机器）、T'challa、M'baku、Shuri、Okoye；  
太空组：Carol、Quill、Gamora、Rocket、Drax、Nebula、Mantis。

 

没错这次不带未成年人玩。  
所以Peter抱着Morgan两个宝宝眼泪汪汪地目送着大人们上飞机的时候，好Daddy非常慈爱又冷酷地交代：“好好看家，不要闯祸，我们很快回来。”  
“等我们回来会来检查你们的作业的。”Bruce插嘴。  
“这不公平，”试图回避年龄问题悄咪咪先登机的的Wanda和Vision还是被Peter发现了，Peter振振有词地指着他们举一反三，“Vision也就比Morgan大了三岁！”  
“事实上，”Bruce看Peter的眼神里的怜爱简直要溢出来了，“Vision早就获得了博士学位，他的论文还是我审的——当然某些程度上拿人工智能的学习能力和人类比不是很公平但是——”  
“但是，好好学习，kid们，”Tony接过了话头，他板起脸来的时候实在很有严父的架势，“Friday会向我汇报你们的学习进度的。”

两个宝宝哭得更凶了。

5.  
当两个亿万富翁在队伍里的时候，团建预算就没有上限了。  
所以复仇者们住进了Stark旗下的豪华酒店，坐拥了整个酒店自带的沙滩以后，瓦坎达陛下还把这个区域又扩大了一点。

“Stark旗下什么都有，当然也什么都是最好的——”在专机上，Tony宣布，“所以，你们独享了整整一百亩的——”  
“是两百亩——”来自瓦坎达专机讯息的实时接入，T'challa对他的朋友们笑了笑，然后非常轻描淡写地说，“我刚把旁边也买下来了。”

6.  
复仇者们现在已经完全懂了Steve曾经提了千百遍的Bucky从小就人见人爱到底是怎么个人见人爱法。  
事实上，面对一个长得帅身手好专业水平过硬，嘴又甜情商又高风趣幽默心地善良不拘小节甜蜜蜜毛茸茸的熊熊，是个人都会喜欢他。  
好吧，Bucky是我们的朋友，面对朋友，当然我们不仅要看到他的优点，也要包容他的缺点。  
比如自恋。

说好了换完泳装下来集合，海滩上来齐了三分之二的人之后，穿着肉粉色紧绷三角泳裤的老冰棍夫夫也到了。  
“哇哦，”口哨声此起彼伏，揶揄声翻了天，出这个馊主意的Natasha笑得把草帽都掉地上了，Bruce趁机采了一朵开得正艳的半枝莲插在了她松松挽起的鬓角。  
Bucky哥哥对观众们的起哄不以为意接受良好，甚至索性手放在左胯来了一段布鲁克林的街头舞蹈，性感地比这会的空气还热辣。  
Steve其实也脸皮厚的很，反正再怎么尴尬的情况也不会比得过他当年卖国债了——他捻起一旁草丛里的草叶放进嘴里吹起了伴奏，气氛一下子热闹极了。  
Sam、Clint一边手举过头顶鼓着掌，一边也冲进去加入了，群舞可比独舞更有看头——尤其是当三个人跳的各跳各的、手臂嗷嗷地挥舞的时候，这场面简直爆笑得能得今年的艾美奖喜剧片。

7.  
闹得正欢的时候，神兄弟姗姗来到了。  
Stephen和他们前后脚。

Loki头一次突然对这个把他扔进虚空自由落体的Stephen生出了一点惺惺相惜的感觉，他微妙的欣赏目光在Stephen身上滑过，深蓝色泳裤+10分，包裹得严严实实的同色系上衣+90分。  
时间魔法的暗纹在上面层层叠落，+10000分。  
可以，Stephen在Loki心里的评分在这10100分加上去后总算变正了。

Stephen假意摆pose实则手上花了大力气在按住整块布都写着不情愿的斗篷。  
谁特么在海边还披斗篷啊！放老子粗去玩啊！  
斗篷用斗篷语疯狂呐喊。  
Stephen仰起头——他给自己的发型施了个小小的魔咒来保持造型，他当然注意到了Loki一身的黑衣黑裤，不仅勾勒出他的好身材，显得腿长腰细，而且上面还附上了防水的魔咒。  
他头一次对这个总是捣乱的邪神生出了一点知己之情。

法师系，要优雅，要华丽。  
在那一眼的对视里，他们满意地达成了共识。

8.  
战士系不服。  
战士系非常不服。

拜托，海边诶，度假诶，这两个法师居然还裹的这么严严实实。  
真的是罗里吧啰嗦，唧唧歪歪一点都不干脆直接。

战士系们决定行动。

斗篷卖起主人来真是一把好手。  
Sam摁住Stephen的手臂，Clint抓起双脚就把他举在了半空中，Bucky冲上来就准备扒，斗篷十分有眼色地趁着Stephen手忙脚乱摁不住他了，冲出去就是一个180度托马斯回旋冲回来，然后伸出两个斗篷角开始挠Stephen的脚底板。  
哦豁，千防万防家贼难防，被抓到死穴的Stephen笑得形象都捂不住了，轻轻松松沦为战士系的手下败将。

好的开始是成功的一半。  
Hulk抓住了Loki，Thor不仅没帮弟弟，甚至还特别主动自觉地站到了战士系的行列，脱弟弟衣服的手法一看就特别熟练。  
特别熟练，Loki捅他的姿势也特别熟练。

好了，现在我们有两个高发际线的白斩鸡了。

9.  
James下来的时候，看到Tony正站在树下观望着什么。  
他走到Tony身后，顺着他的方向看去，看到了一群人在兴高采烈地扒Stephen和Loki的衣服，扒完了还抓在手里甩了甩圈，场面非常的不堪入目。

这群家伙到底什么时候才能成熟稳重一点，整个复联就我一个聪明人我真的好寂寞好累哦，能力越大，责任越大，这也许就是我身为天才不得不背负的吧。  
戴着墨镜的钢铁侠发出一声叹息，忧国忧民。

“所以，你为什么要穿着皮鞋？”  
成熟稳重的战争机器穿着黑色四角泳裤冷静发问，他看了看自己的沙滩人字夹拖，和Tony脚上蹬着的锃亮的手工牛皮小皮靴，“Hey guys，”他大声地喊复仇者们，当所有人发现声音来源看向他的时候，战争机器伸出手指了指他的老搭档——的脚。

然后James退后一步，给冲过来的复仇者们腾出了位子，满意地看到Tony的鞋被扒下来甩飞了，这回大家站在一起的身高差终于正常了。  
“我可真是谢谢你，”赤着脚的Tony恶狠狠地说。  
“老朋友，不必客气。”战争机器笑得露出一口白牙，十分深藏功与名。

10.  
主角总是要最后登场的。  
当穿着振金泳装的瓦坎达皇室并侍卫队长和白猿部落首领出现时，所有人都发出了仇富的吸气声。  
柠檬树上柠檬果，柠檬树下只有我。

想想美国队长的工资，想想振金一克的价钱，想想一天四十八小时的日程安排，想想瓦坎达的带薪休假十险三金员工宿舍。  
Sam冷静地思考了一下加入瓦坎达的可行性。  
首先，Sam我，身家清白，人品可靠，其次，瓦坎达国王作为黑豹，如果加上我猎鹰，那就是豹添双翼，横扫海陆空无敌手，再说，像我这样优秀的人——  
总而言之，加入瓦坎达非常双赢。  
我的要求并不高，一对振金翅膀就好，某个人撕不动那种。

加入瓦坎达很简单——  
Okoye掏出了一把振金长枪挽了个枪花摆出了作战姿态，M'baku掏出了一大缸酒往Sam面前一放。  
……等等，你们到底是怎么从泳装里掏出这些的？？？？


End file.
